


Untitled

by poussieredetoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poussieredetoi/pseuds/poussieredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is recovering from a minor surgery and Oikawa decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! 
> 
> This is a short little thing I also wrote for secret santa 2015! It's set in the same hospital as Bumping Ride. You can actually spot Kurodai for 2,1 second in this if you squint real hard.
> 
> This was not beta-read, so please bear with any mistakes/inconsistencies and point them out if you wish.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sorry, sorry, let me through!” Oikawa chimes as he walks through the hospital building with a box in his hands, footsteps fast and steady. He has to avoid stepping on a few nurses’ feet (but the one time he does step on one’s a quick apology and a smile are enough for the incident to be forgotten), stop in his tracks to let two children run from one room to the one across the hall to catch a volleyball, and catch a couple making out in a corner under a mistletoe (of which Oikawa mentally registers the position, because he’s totally bringing Iwa-chan there before they leave), but after a good fifteen minutes he finally manages to reach his boyfriend’s room.

“Sorry I’m late, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiles, slightly out of breath from all the mess he had to go through to get there.

He lets out a heavy sighs as he puts the box down at the bed’s feet, a confused Iwaizumi staring at him.

“What’s that?”

“A gift, of course,” Oikawa beams. Iwaizumi scowls.

“Whatever that is, I don’t want it.”

“Tssk tssk tssk, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa reprimands him, “don’t say that until you’ve seen what it is. You won’t be disappointed! Can’t say you won’t be embarrassed, though,” he adds before placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Is that supposed to make me want to see it? Because it’s not working,” Iwaizumi objects, unconvinced.

Oikawa doesn’t reply; instead, he opens the box, carefully hiding it’s content from Iwaizumi. He pulls out a scarf from the box and wraps it around Iwaizumi’s head so he can’t see what he’s about to do.

“Definitely not working,” Iwaizumi sighs but doesn’t protest further, because he knows that 1) Oikawa won’t give up anyway, and 2) he doesn’t mind the attention.

Not to mention that he is actually a bit curious to know what’s inside the box, although he will never admit it out loud, especially to Oikawa, because he wants to avoid the I told you so as much as he can.

It takes approximately fifteen minutes for Oikawa to empty the box, and ten more minutes to arrange the items to his content in the room. He’s humming softly to some Christmas tunes while doing so to prevent Iwaizumi from getting bored. He knows his boyfriend loves it, even if he would never admit to it. Oikawa would often do this when they were lying in bed in the dark of the night, cuddled up against each other, whispering against Iwaizumi’s skin or humming his favourite songs against his neck.

“Okay, I’m done, Iwa-chan, open your eyes!” Oikawa says with satisfaction, hands on his hips.

“The scarf, trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighs (but he’s clearly amused).

“Oh, yes, right,” Oikawa laughs and moves towards Iwaizumi, delicately untying the scarf from his eyes.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of the look on his boyfriend’s face right now. The other male is staring in awe at the walls beside him, full of pictures of he and Oikawa, their old volleyball teams from middle and high school and their respective families in the midst of way too much garlands and snowflakes wall stickers. There’s even a mini Christmas tree on the nightstand beside his bed.

Clearly, that’s almost overdoing it, but Iwaizumi feels warmth bubbling up in his chest. Maybe it’s the medicine or the tiredness, or just the endless fondness he feels for anything Oikawa does for him, but he’s definitely moved by the efforts Oikawa put into this whole thing.

“You know I’m leaving in two days, right?” Iwaizumi says softly. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Oikawa slaps Iwaizumi’s arm gently, “of course I had to. You need some positive energy and some festive ambiance!” he winks.

Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Thanks, Oikawa,” he whispers, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, who leans in to meet his lips.

“Come here,” Iwaizumi says, making some space for Oikawa to lay down beside him.

Oikawa smiles and gets in bed with Iwaizumi, wrapping his arm around the other male’s neck for him to use as a pillow.

“Will you stay with me a bit longer?” Iwaizumi whispers into Oikawa’s ears.

“Of course,” the latter replies, leaning in, gently cupping his boyfriend’s face.

The kiss is soft and slow, hands brushing against skin and playing through soft strands of hair. Those are the kisses Oikawa always longs for, never gets enough of. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed them, even though he only had to go two days without it. He doesn’t think he would have been able to go through two more days without them, as cheesy as it sounds, and their shared apartment felt terribly lonely without Iwaizumi, hence his decision of decorating the hospital room.

He’s not exactly sure he is allowed to do it.

Not that he really cares.

They stay like this for a while, lips moving together in perfect unison like they’ve done so many times before, like there’s no one but them in this room, this building, this universe. If Oikawa had to pick a moment to live over and over again for the rest of eternity, he would definitely pick any one of their slow, loving kisses, bodies pressed against each other and hearts beating as one.

The spell is broken with the sound of a nurse yelling and loud footsteps noises, which startles them. Afraid they’ve been caught, Oikawa immediately retreats and jumps out of the bed. The sound of footsteps grows louder and Oikawa goes back to his box so he can pretend to be busy with whatever he could find in there, trying to steady the beating of his heart. Nobody ever comes in, though; all they can hear are two guys laughing and a nurse lecturing them about public indecency.

He catches Iwaizumi’s startled glance and starts to laugh, and Iwaizumi follows soon after.

“What the hell was that,” Iwaizumi asks.

“I think I know what this is about,” Oikawa replies with a smile. “Wait for me, I’ll be right back,” he adds, placing a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s forehead before running out of the room.

He finds the spot easily; as he thought, the commotion was probably caused by those two guys kissing he’d seen earlier. He grabs the mistletoe from the ceiling and runs back to his boyfriend’s room.

“Mistletoe?” Iwaizumi frowns at him in confusion, and all Oikawa does is nod.

“Number one cause of public indecency,” he adds, holding the plant above Iwaizumi’s head. “Oh! Mistletoe! Seems like I’ve got to do something about this!” Oikawa says, feigning surprise. Iwaizumi grins and welcomes the kiss anyway.

They don’t hear the nurse come in this time.

“Are you _kidding_ me?”


End file.
